Hidden in Georgia
by GreyshadesofSteele
Summary: Christian finds out Ana is pregnant and wants her to get rid of it. Ana agrees but only if she can go to Georgia and spend time with her mother while she heals and try's to forgive. But not everything is as it seems. Bad summary I know. Don't kill me for starting a new story I am still working on the other's ones. But this just popped in my head and I wanted to share. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

"Get rid of it Ana, I'm not ready to be a father"

"Please Christian don't make me do this"

"Ana I am too fucked up to be someone father and you know that, but then you go and get yourself pregnant"

"Christian it's not my fault the shot had worn off sooner than expected, ask Dr. Greene yourself she said she would explain it to you"

"I don't fucking want to hear it Ana"

"Fine I'll take care of this so called situation, but then I'm going to stay at my mother's for a while. Because right now I can't even look at you Christian"

"You're not going anywhere Ana"

"Oh yeah try me Christian" I go into our bedroom and start to pack some of my clothes into my suitcases

"Anastasia I absolutely forbid this"

"You're forbidding me" I scream at him "Well then I forbid to get rid of this baby"

"You're not keep it Ana and stop calling it a baby"

"I'll tell you what Christian you want me to get rid of it, fine, but I am going to stay at my mother's in Georgia for a while"

"No!"

"Then I want a divorce Christian"

"Anastasia listen to yourself"

"I am listening to myself and I am listening to you as well and right now I can't even look at you, so if you want me to get rid of this 'IT' as you call it then I think I have a right to be with my mother for a while"

"Fine! How long do you plan on staying with her?"

"I don't know a few months maybe"

"A few months are you kidding me?"

"Christian I am going to need time to heal and time to forgive you for what you're putting me through"

"What about my family. What am I supposed to tell them, huh?"

"Tell them whatever you want Christian. Tell them we have hit a bump in the road with our marriage and that we needed some time apart so that later we can rekindle our relationship to something bigger and better"

"Alright" he sighs

I finish packing my bags, Christian has already made arrangements to have his jet fueled and ready to go for me in 2 hours to take me to Georgia to stay with my mother, all I have to do now is call my mother and let her know that I am coming down to stay with her and Bob for a while. I take my cell phone from the night stand and call my mother. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hello"

"Hi mom it's me"

"Ana darling it's so nice to hear your voice I've missed you sweetheart, how are things going for you and Christian"

"I miss you too mom. Umm that's the reason why I am calling, things aren't going so well for me and Christian at the moment and I was wondering if it would be alright if I coming down and stay with you and Bob for a while"

"Oh Ana I am so sorry to hear that. You two are such the perfect couple what could possibly be the problem?"

"Mom I would rather not discuss this on the phone right now, would it be ok if I come and then I can explain everything to you in person, please mom I just really need to get away for a while"

"Of course sweetheart, I'll get the guestroom ready for you for when you get here"

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later on tonight"

"Ok darling I'll see you when you get here"

"Bye mom" I hang up my phone and put it in my back pocket and grab my luggage

When I get to the great room Christian is standing there talking to Taylor and Sawyer about something, no doubt it has something to do with the trip to my mother's. When Taylor sees me he says something under his breathe to Christian and then nods his head in my direction causing Christian to turn around and walk over to me.

"Ana I am having Sawyer accompany you to the airport as well as stay with you while you are down in Georgia with your mother and Bob"

"No Christian that is where I am drawing the line. Sawyer can accompany me to the airport to make sure I get on the plane safe and sound but after that he is to return here to Escala, I am not going to have someone breathing down my neck while I'm trying to enjoy my time with my mother, no Christian you will not do this to me"

"Ana you are my wife what if someone tries to go after you while you are there, I would never forgive myself if anything should ever happen to you" Oh god having Sawyer with me is the last thing I wanted but if it's the only way to get Christian off my back for the next couple of months then this is what I have to do.

"Fine Sawyer can come with me to Georgia, I'm not happy about it but if it reinsures you that I am in safe hands then so be it"

"Thank you Ana" he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close to him "Ana you'll see that this is all for the best baby, having a baby right now will only ruin things for us right now you're doing the right thing by getting rid of it. Trust me ok you'll thank me later for this I know you will, I love you Anastasia Grey" he kisses the top of my head, then lift my chin with his index finger so that he can look me in the eyes but my eyes are filled with tears and hurt.

"I'll miss you Mrs. Grey, just remember baby it's for the best"

I nod giving him a weak smile "For the best" he kisses me softly on the lips and removes his hand from my chin and hugs me once more before letting me go. Sawyer takes my bags and walks inside the elevator and I follow behind when I get inside I turn around and take one last look at Christian before the doors close. I hope I'm doing the right thing.

"Sawyer we need to talk"


	2. The plane ride

**Sorry I know there was a few mistake in the last chapter and that was my mistake I was writing a little too fast and didn't get a chance to look it over before I posted it. Anyways each chapter will be short about 1000 words each, this way it doesn't take away from my other stories. But right now I am fueled with coffee so here is another chapter and I have a feeling there will be several more updates today as the day goes on. Might as well keep posting while the story is still fresh in my head. **

"Mrs. Grey I have a feeling I am not going to like what you have to say"

"Sawyer, 1 stop calling me Mrs. Grey and call me Ana, and 2 you cannot under any circumstances tell my husband or Taylor what I am about to tell you"

"In that case I would rather not know, I was given strict orders by Mr. Grey to update him on everything that you do"

The elevator doors open and Ryan is there with the SUV waiting to take Sawyer and me to the airport. Ryan holds the door open for me while Sawyer places my luggage in the back. When Sawyer joins me in the back seat I close the privacy window that Christian had installed so that we could have our privacy during long car rides, if you know what I mean.

I continue our conversation once the window in closed all the way.

"I understand that but maybe after you hear what I have to say you may change your mind about updating him on everything"

"Mrs….Ana, I doubt that, I am here to protect you and make sure that you are safe from any harm"

"Any harm?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Ok what about the harm of an innocent child?"

"I'm sorry I don't understand what does this have to do with a child?" He asks me

"I take it my husband didn't fill you in on my situation"

"All Mr. Grey told me was that you will be visiting your mother in Georgia for a few months and that I am to stay by your side at all times to make sure you are protected from any danger that may come your way" Sawyer informs me

"Did Mr. Grey also tell you that I was pregnant?"

"No ma'am he did not, I believe he left out that little detail"

"Let me ask you a question Sawyer and I want you to me completely honest with me and I would like for you to answer me as a friend and not a member of my husband's security"

"I'll try but I can't promise anything"

"Let's say your wife or girlfriend's birth control shot ran out sooner than expected and she ended up pregnant and she wanted nothing more than to keep the baby because it's something that she believed was made out of love, would you want her to get rid of it or would you want her to keep and start a family?" He doesn't say anything, he looks as if he is in deep thought with himself.

About five minutes later of complete silence we pull up to my husband's private jet. Ryan gets out of the SUV and opens the door for me while Sawyer gets out on his own and walks to the back of the SUV and grabs my luggage and hands it to one of the crew men to load onto the plane.

Ryan goes in the jet first to make sure everything is clear before I get in there. I stand and wait next to Sawyer until Ryan comes back out and gives Sawyer the all clear. Once all is said and done I make my way up the stairs of the jet and take a seat in the back of the jet.

Sawyer takes his seat in the front of the plane. I watch as he takes his phone out of his breast pocket and dials a number and places the phone on his ear. I can't hear what is being said but I know he is talking to one of two people, either my husband or Taylor. Less than a minute later he ends the phone call and we are asked to make sure we are seated in the upright position and that are seatbelt are secured for our take off.

Our take was smooth and the pilot has informed us over the sound system that we are now free to move around the cabin and that we will be at our destination in five hours. I unbuckle myself but stay seated in my seat and stare out the window. I don't know how long I have been staring out the window but when I finally look away Sawyer is sitting in the seat across from me looking like he is ready to say something.

"Sawyer?"

"To answer your questions Ana" He pauses "yes I would want her to keep it so that we could start a family together, I don't think I could see myself any other way if she was pregnant. I'm not a religious man but I do believe it would be a gift from god"

"Thank you Sawyer"

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me that under any circumstances not allowed to tell Taylor or Mr. Grey?"

"As you already know I am going to visit my mother in Georgia, but Mr. Grey is under the impression that while I am here visiting my mother I am to get…" I stop I can feel the lump inside of my throat start to form. "To get an abortion" my voice cracks as I start to cry. Sawyer moves to the seat next to me and hands me a tissue.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grey I didn't know that was the reason for your trip to Georgia"

"Well it is Sawyer, but please you have to promise me you won't say anything about what I am going to tell you next"

"I think I already have an idea where this is going Mrs….I mean Ana, and you have my full promise that I will not say anything to Mr. Grey or Taylor about this, but what are you planning to do after the baby is born?" I wipe the tears away from my face and clean my nose

"That's why I am going to Georgia there is something I need my mother to do for me and after she hears the situation I have no doubt she'll say yes"

Sawyer sits back in his seat and just nods his head I think he understands what it is that I am going to ask my mother to do for me. Let's just hope she does say yes because if not I may see visiting a lawyer while I am out here as well.


	3. Georgia or Bust

**Wow so many reviews already! Thank you guys so much for all the great reviews so far. Also I'm going to make it that Ana is 12 weeks pregnant. This way she is only in Georgia for 7 months. 6 months for the rest of her pregnancy and 1 month recuperating. Also everything is going to go by pretty fast. Each month that she is pregnant is going to be one chapter, this way it will only be a short time for you until she is back with Christian and the real drama unfolds. But believe me you'll like it. **

The plane ride felt as if it took forever. About two hours after Sawyer and I talked he moved back to his seat in front of the plane, I watched him closely he seemed very upset by what I have told him and he has the right to be upset I am putting him in a position where he has to withhold information to his boss my husband who is the biggest control freak of them all. I have no doubt in my mind the thoughts that are running through his head right now. 'Is Mr. Grey going to fire me when he finds out that she is keeping the baby, will he pay for my funeral after he kills me, how much would it coast for me to get plastic surgery to change my face so that I can go into hiding' Ok I am sure he isn't thinking the last one but you never know.

The pilot voice comes over the sound system again letting us know that we will be landing at the Georgia's international airport in ten minutes and to please make sure out seats are in the upright position and that our cell phones remain in airplane mode until we have safely landed and are at a complete stand still.

Once everything is said and done and we have landed on one of the airports private runways Sawyer helps me from my seat and we exit the plane. There is a Black Cadillac SUV waiting for us to drive us to my mother's and Bob's house. Sawyer takes my bags from one of the flight attendants and hands it to our driver to put it in the back. Before Sawyer gets in the car I watch nervously as he makes a phone call.

I know he is either talking to Taylor, Christian or both. I can feel my stomach doing flip flops scared of what Sawyer is telling them over the phone. Would Sawyer sit there and tell me he promises not to say anything but then go behind my back and tell them everything? God let's hope not.

Sawyer hangs up the phone and opens the car door but instead of sitting in the back with me like he did on the way to the airport in Seattle he is sitting in the front seat. Well this can't be good.

Sawyer punishes in my mother's address into the GPS for our driver and as soon as the GPS is ready our driver takes off. I pull out my phone and turn it back on and make a quick call to my mother.

"Hello" she answers the phone

"Mom it's just me, I just wanted to let you know that we have landed and are on our way to your house"

"Ana what do you mean we?"

"Sawyer, Christian forced him to come with me"

"Ok will he be staying with us as well?"

"I don't know, we can figure that all out when we get there, see you in a bit mom"

"Ok honey see you soon" I end the call and throw my phone in my purse

As we get closer and closer to my mother's house I am getting more and more nervous. I don't know what my mother will say once I ask her for my favor. My mother has always told me she would do just about anything for me, well I hope this is one of them.

I feel the SUV start to slow down and when I look out the window I can see why we are pulling into the drive way. The house is your average Georgia style house. Its two stories with a wraparound porch, nice big front and backyard. Something that would be perfect for a child to grow up in.

As I am getting out of the Cadillac I see my mother stand on the top step of the porch. As I walk to the front of the SUV my mother opens her arms and walks off the porch and over to me and engulfs me over the top kind of hug, but then again my mother has always been one of those over the top kind of person.

"Hi mommy"

"Hi baby girl I've missed you so much" She hugs me even tighter and I begin to cry, damn hormones

"Sweetheart don't cry, you and Christian will work out your problems" Oh god that makes me cry even more

"I…don't…know…if…this…is…something…we…can…workout" I say between sobs

"Oh honey it can't be that bad"

"Mom it's bad, it's real bad"

"Ok let's go in the house and talk about it, let's not make it the whole neighborhoods business to know what you have to say"

"Ok mommy" She wraps her one arm around me and walks me to the house

"This must be very serious because you only call me mommy when you are really upset about something" She says to me as she opens the front door and helps me into the house.

We walk into the living room and Bob is sitting in his lazy-boy watching a baseball game while munching on chips and drinking a beer. When my mother and I walk past the TV he breaks his attention from the game.

"Hey Ana's here" He says in a chipper voice "Haven't seen you in a while Ana how's everything going? How's that husband of yours? He still owes me a ride in that boat of his, will he be staying with us too?" Well that does it, I am now in full pregnancy mood and break out into crocodile tears.

"Oh god Ana is everything ok? Was it something I said? Do I smell bad?" Bon asks and I can't stop crying

"Ana honey tell me what's the matter, what's wrong? Did Christian hurt you, because I swear if he laid a hand on you Ray will kill him and then when Ray is finished I'll kill him?"

"Mom I'm pregnant"


	4. Mommie Dearest

**Ok here goes nothing! Big thank you to SweetSub75. **

"Mom I'm pregnant" I watch as my mother eyes widen and her hand covers her mouth and tears start to peek through her eyes.

"Oh my lord Ana you mean I'm going to be a grandma" she starts to jump up and down clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Yes" but then I am reminded of the conversation that Christian and I had the day I left. He doesn't want the baby, he isn't ready to be a father. He wants me to get rid of 'IT' the tears start to pour from my face and my knees go weak and I drop to the floor.

"Ana sweetheart what's the matter? Why are you crying? You should be happy, having a baby is a beautiful thing"

"Mom…I am happy…but…but Christian doesn't want it, he told me to get rid of it"

"He said WHAT!" my mother screams

"He…he said he isn't ready to be a father, that he is to fucked up for a baby to come into his life"

"I don't understand, how could not be ready to be a father. How does he figure that he is so fucked up" God if she only really knew

"It's a long story mom, one I would rather not explain"

"So is that why you're here? Because he doesn't want the baby and you do? Are we going to have to call a few divorce lawyers?"

"No mom, I don't want to divorce him, I love him too much to do that. But I want this baby and I want Christian but he doesn't. Oh mom what am I going to do? Please help me" my crying has become harder.

"This is ridiculous Ana, I absolutely forbid for you to get rid of my grandbaby. What about Grace? What did she say about all of this?"

"She doesn't know, no one knows"

"Oh for the love of god Ana, come here baby" she comes up behind me and scoops me in her arms holding me tightly rocking me back and forth trying to comfort me. But it's not working. I don't want to lose my baby but I don't want to lose my husband either.

I know, I just know this baby rather Christian can see it or not was made out of love. The love we have for each other is out of this world.

"Don't you worry baby girl mama's here and I'll take care of everything"

"You… you will? How?" I manage to say between my cries

"Ana I know I wasn't always the best mother in the world when you were growing up, but I want to be there for you now to make up for my mistakes as a mother, please hear me out on this before you say anything"

"Ok" I whisper "What do you have in mind?" I choke back another cry.

"I'm going to have to make a few phone calls first"

"Who are you going to call?"

"Don't you worry about that, let me handle all of this. I promise everything will be ok, now let's get you in your room and rest" I shake my head agreeing. My mother and Sawyer help me off the floor and walk me to the guest room. As soon as I close my eyes I find myself in one of the deepest sleeps I have ever been.

**Carla's POV **

As soon as Ana is asleep in her bed Sawyer and I make our way back downstairs to the living room, Bob is slowly pacing the living room floor, he cares for Ana just as much as Ray does and it really melts my heart.

"Sawyer, I'm going to need the phone numbers of all the Grey's"

"Ma'am?"

"You heard me, I want all their phone numbers. Something needs to be done about this, I am not going to let Christian ruin my daughter's life by making her get rid of her baby"

"Yes ma'am" Sawyer pulls out his cell phone and starts to write down everyone's name and number on a piece of paper that Bob had handed him.

"Here are the numbers you asked for Mrs. Adams" Sawyer hands me the piece of paper and I thank him. I pour myself a glass of wine and head into my bedroom, I sit the glass on my nightstand and take a seat on the bed. I reach over and pick up the phone and dial the first number on the list.

**Ring, Ring, Ring**

"Hello" the woman on the other end answers

"Grace, its Carla we need to talk"

"Oh dear, this doesn't sound good, what is the matter?"

"It's Ana"

"Ana? What's wrong is she hurt, should I go over to Escala? How come Christian didn't call me?"

"No…No…No Ana is fine, well short of. Grace I need you to do me a favor a really big favor but you have to promise me not to say a word to Christian"

"Why can't I say anything to Christian?"

"Please Grace, just do this for me"

"Alright, what is it that you need?"

"I need you on the first flight to Georgia"

"Georgia? Carla why do you need me out there?"

"It's about Ana, now please Grace can you do this for me? I promise I will explain everything when you get here, I just need you to trust me"

"Yes alright"

"Thank you Grace and please have Carrick come with you as well, this concerns him as well" I hang up the phone and run my hand through my hair. Two down three to go. There is a knock on the door and I look up and there is my sweet husband with a shy smile.

"Everything alright Carla?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just never thought I would ever have to do something like this"

"I know but it's for Ana"

"Your right, Bob?"

"Yes baby"

"How would you feel about moving to Seattle, you know just until we can get everything figured out after the baby is here"

"Well you know what all that rain will do to my back"

"Please" I beg

"How long will we have to stay?"

"Well we won't go until after the baby is born and Ana is fit to travel, after that I think just until we can get it into Christian head that he'll be a great father or until he figured out that this baby is his"

"And how do you expect we hide his baby from him?" Bob asks

"Well for one, we will keep the baby far enough away so that he can't get a close look at it"

"I hope your right about this Carla, what if everything blows up in our face?"

"Well when the time comes we'll have enough family to back us up, now if you could do me a favor and refill my glass I have a few more phone calls I need to make before Ana wakes up"


	5. Pow right in the kisser

**Here is another chapter for you all, I wasn't going to do different POV's but I kind of felt like I should. Hope you like it. **

**Still Carla's POV. **

I called everyone on the list that Sawyer have given me as well as calling Ray. I didn't want to call Ray but I knew I had too. Of course he didn't make it easy on me when I told him to drop everything and come to Georgia. I had to explain to him that Ana was pregnant and that Christian didn't want Ana to keep the baby. I didn't know how he would handle it but surprising it went very well, after being on the phone with Ray for about a good 30 minutes, he told me he had to go that one of his buddies was expecting me and he hung up.

**Ray's POV. **

I hung up the phone with my ex-wife Carla, after listening to her telling me that my baby girl was pregnant and that Christian didn't want it. I tried to keep my cool the entire time I was on the phone with her, I didn't want to give anything away. But what she could see was my knuckles turning white from balling my fist in anger and disgust that my son-in-law didn't want his own child.

I get up from the couch, I grab my jacket and my car keys I'm going to take a little trip.

**Christian's POV. **

I just got off the phone with Sawyer telling me that Ana just went into the guest room to take a nap and that everything is fine. Soon everything will be back to normal and I will have my Ana back with me. I don't understand why she insisted on staying at her mother's for so long.

I pour myself a glass of brandy and have a seat at the piano in the great room and start to play. I'm about half way through the song when Taylor lightly taps me on the shoulder. I don't stop playing but I turn my head to look at him and he has a very scared look on his face.

"What is it Taylor?"

"Sir, Mr. Steele is on his way up" I nod my head and continue playing. About a minute later I hear the elevator chime and the doors open. All I can hear is Ray screaming something, I couldn't make it out at first but as he got closer and closer he was saying, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him. I tried to act natural but Ray being ex-military with still a good aim you could hear the panic in my voice.

"Ray, what a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you can I get you a drink?"

"Cut the bull shit Grey, I know about everything. How could you be such a fucking bastard, telling my daughter to get rid of her child that is growing inside her" His knuckles are white his fist are in a ball, he reaches his arm back and **BAM** he punches me right in the jaw. But wait he wasn't finished just yet, he starts to punch me in the gut causing me to fall down before I knew it he was on top of me. Where the fuck is Taylor?

I'm trying to scream out telling Ray to stop but he doesn't, he just keeps on going. Finally when he is finished and I am at the point where I can't even breath he stands over me and point his finger at me while saying, "If you think for any reason I am letting my little girl go through with this, you are out your god damn mind"

"Ray…you…don't…under…stand" I say while gasping for air between words.

"Oh I understand alright, I understand that my daughter married a piece of shit like you"

"Ray…please" I beg

"No! Fuck you Christian, if you think you are going to take my grandchild away from me you have another thing coming" with that he kicks me in the face and everything goes black.

'_Daddy look at me, look at me can do. Daddy are you watching' _

'_Yes kiddo I'm watching' 'Good job buddy, come on lets go show mommy I think she's in the meadow with your sister' 'Otay daddy' _

**Ok I figured I would end it here. Let's just say in my mind Ray kicked Christian's ass pretty good! Hope you all liked it. I know it's short but I'll try to update again within the next few days. **


End file.
